


Mein Bester Freund

by BIGL0UD



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Also maybe a bit of heart-wrenching angst, Azazel is an amazing seamstress, Fluff, Kurt is a precious baby, Peter is a real boy, Probably sorcery, Raven tries to be a good mom, if you squint you can see a little bit of cherik, just fluff, nightsilver, really she tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGL0UD/pseuds/BIGL0UD
Summary: Kurt is a lonely mutant boy. He's not got many friends, sadly. He's only ever kept one-- Peter. Peter is his best friend, the best of the best. Only... Well, he's imaginary. And as Kurt grows up, Peter starts to fade away.How can he get Kurt to believe in him again?Yes, I tagged 'Major Character Death,' because Peter is, for all intents and purposes, dead. But don't worry-- a nice witch named Wanda will help Kurt get Peter back.





	1. Always there for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallyraduniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/gifts).



> This is for my sister, because she recently got into Nightsilver.
> 
> This is based off of a prompt I found on Pinterest. I will edit the tags as necessary.
> 
> Yes, Kurt and the rest of the X-Kids live in the mansion, but they go to school at a regular primary school, then junior high school, and eventually regular high school.  
> Mystique and Azazel are good parents and Kurt loves them.  
> Hopefully it's good!

"Kurt, we're gonna be laaa-ate!"

    Kurt opened his eyes and sat up, blinking away the excess sleep. Jean and the other children were already downstairs, waiting. If he didn't get up now, they most definitely would be late. So he got up and stumbled around his room, pulling on the random articles of clothing he found. Hopefully they looked alright, but he didn't have the time to care. They'd have to do. Besides, his father had tailored them special, just for Kurt.

He ran down the stairs, deciding half-way through to teleport down to the main room. Jean gave him a look, silently admonishing him for nearly being late. Kurt looked at his feet, sheepish and embarrassed. 

    " _ Es tut mir leid, _ Jean." Kurt mumbled, not meeting Jean's eyes. She merely shrugged and went back to chattering with Scott. They were, after all, 3rd graders. Attention span wasn't really a thing. Chastised enough, Kurt looked around. It seemed he wasn’t the only one late-- Jubilee wasn’t present. Kurt’s suspicions proved true, because a moment later, Jean yelled,

   “JUBILEE! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

    The mutant in question came racing down the stairs, her shoes untied. Once downstairs, she pouted at Jean. Jubilee was quite good at guilting her fellow friends out of being angry.

   “‘M sorry, Jeanie. I couldn’t decide which shoes I wanted.”

    Kurt wished he had Jubilee’s powers of persuasion. His (only) friend could get out of just about any situation. Sure enough, Jean let it go. Probably because it was  _ finally _ time to go to school. 

    While Jean loved school, Kurt, on the other hand, did not. Sure, his grades were as good as a 3rd grader’s grades could be, but he didn’t have any friends in his class. None of the other children really wanted to be his friend. 

    But that was okay, he guessed, because when he got home, Peter was always there, ready to play or talk or even snuggle! Peter was Kurt’s best friend. There was just one problem with that. Peter wasn’t real. He was Kurt’s imaginary friend-- and Kurt knew that, but in his mind, that just made Peter even more special, because he was only Kurt’s friend!

    “Peter, Peter! Let’s play a game,  _ mein freund _ !” 

    Kurt ran through the halls to his room, knowing that Peter would be sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Sure enough, when he opened his door, there was Peter. 

    “Peter, I learned the best game today! Let’s play!”

    Peter was always down for whatever Kurt wanted to do, which was the best, because Kurt didn’t normally get to choose what to do with the others. So he grinned and nodded, agreeing silently to play the game with Kurt. That was the other thing about Peter. He didn’t talk much, but when he did, he told the  **best** stories! Kurt loved hearing Peter’s stories-- they were so creative! Kurt’s favorite was about the shape-shifting girl and the teleporting boy, because they reminded him of his mother and his father. 

    “Or maybe could you tell me the story about the teleporter and the shape-shifter?”

    Kurt smiled, waiting for Peter’s answer. Of course, Peter nodded. He liked telling his stories. Kurt curled up on his bed, cuddling with one of his pillows, and waited for Peter to start telling. 

_ “A long time ago, in a place kinda like this, there was a group of people with really cool powers. There was a girl who could make herself look like other people, and a boy who could teleport. They’re the main characters in this story. _

_     The girl’s name was Wren, and she was a lovely shade of blue. Her hair was red when she was herself, and the boy found her enchanting. His name was Zel, and he was red, like a tomato…” _

    Kurt smiled, closing his eyes. Peter’s stories were always wonderful. He wished they would just go on forever. Before long, Peter was finishing up the story.

_ “...Eventually, the boy and the girl grew up, and fell in love. They had a son, who was blue like she was, and could teleport like he could. And they lived happily ever after. The end.” _

    Kurt really liked that story. He also liked the one about the Russian runner-- he was so fast! The man in the story reminded Kurt of Peter, he even had the same silver hair.

   “Peter, will you tell the story about the fast Russian man? I like that one too!”

    Peter shook his head, as if to say, that’s enough for today. Kurt supposed that was all well and good-- he had to go to dinner anyway. 

    “Bye Peter! See you tomorrow!”    
    Kurt waved goodbye and ran down the stairs for dinner. His mommy didn’t really like it when he teleported to dinner. He always seemed to land in the food. Oops.

    Dinner was a boring affair. Everyone talked about their day. Kurt waited to go last. When it was his turn, he smiled a really,  _ really _ big, happy smile and announced what he’d done that day.

    “I did all of my school stuff, and then Peter told me stories!” 

    This drew a slightly worried look from his mother. Of course, she didn’t understand. Peter was Kurt’s special friend, and she just didn’t get it. But Uncle Charles did, he understood everything.

    “What was Peter’s story about?”   
    At this, Kurt launched into a story, trying to remember Peter’s story like he’d told it. Kurt’s version wasn’t quite like the original, but he told it well enough. He thought everyone liked the story.

    “Doesn’t the girl and the boy in the story remind you of you and papa, mommy?”

    Kurt asked happily, humming to himself. Raven could only nod. The people in the story sounded so familiar, like she knew them. Perhaps she did.

    Kurt and Peter stayed friends for quite a few more years. Peter seemed to always stay the same age-- he looked to be a teenager, but Kurt figured it was because he had always wanted an older friend, someone to guide him through life. It was only when Kurt reached high school that he noticed something-- Peter was faded.

    “Peter, why are you see-through?” 

    Kurt frowned, closing his maths textbook. His loyal friend had been sat with him, helping out when he needed help. Peter shrugged, appearing unconcerned. 

    “I guess maybe you’re just getting too old to have an imaginary friend. It was gonna happen sooner or later. Besides, you won’t miss me too much, you’ve got Jubilee.” 

    Kurt frowned. Was he really growing out of Peter’s friendship? That wasn’t what he wanted. 

    “How can I get you to be solid again?”

    He frowned, concerned for the boy who had been his friend for so many years. Peter thought for a moment.

    “Well, there’s one thing you can do..”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt asks Peter how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, second chapter. kind of rushed, sorry. :/

“What is it? What can I do?”  
Kurt pleaded, almost desperately. He had to know how to get his friend back. Peter thought slowly, uncharacteristically slow for him, really. Kurt was waiting for what felt like an eternity.  
“Well.. There’s a place. It’s called Genosha. There’s a witch there. My sister, Wanda. She would know how to make me real again.”  
Kurt frowned. Again? But that would mean that Peter…  
“You-- were you alive?”  
Peter only nods. So he had been alive at one point, he had been a living, breathing person. Kurt, for a second, blanks out. And then he remembers Peter’s stories-- the story of Wren and Zel, and the Russian speedster Pietro. The story of Professor X and Magneto, all of the stories must have been real.  
“You died. The stories, you were trying to tell me something? You knew my parents, and Uncle Charles and Uncle Erik?”   
Peter nodded. Well, that explained something, at least.   
“How do I get to this… Genosha? Where is it?”   
Kurt waited patiently for directions. While he was waiting, Peter told him a story, one based off of Genosha. He told Kurt about a paradise for mutants, a place where everyone, no matter what they could do, was accepted.   
“...And that’s what Genosha is. It’s a safe haven. And my sister makes sure everything is running good, and stuff.”  
Kurt nodded, hoping that the story was over. He wanted to go already.   
“How do i get there, Peter?”  
“Uh… Ask my dad. He’d know.”  
“Who is your father, Peter?”  
Kurt frowned. Of course Peter had a father, but.. Who?  
“You know, Magneto.”  
Oh. Magneto. Erik. Well… Talking to him was going to be difficult. Kurt may-or-may-not be very afraid of him. He wasn’t very good with.. People. Or Magnetos.  
“Peter, your father is scary. Do I have to talk to him?”  
“Well, yeah, if you wanna get to Genosha.”  
Kurt sighed and willed himself to just do it. He could do it, yes. It wouldn’t be so hard..   
“Mister Magneto? I want to know how to get to Genosha..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we are. 'til next time i update. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Erik go to Genosha to find Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, a new chapter. I'm vaguely certain it might be short? I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Three days later, Kurt is wishing that he would just get there already, because travelling is long and tiring and he’s always so anxious around Magneto-- “Call me Erik,” he insists, telling Kurt over and over. “Magneto isn’t me. Not anymore.”-- and Kurt feels like he’ll never rest easy around him.

     No, he tells himself, this isn’t for you. It’s for Peter. He gets by on that, that desperation he’d heard in Peter’s voice as he rushed out the directions to Genosha, then shook his head and told Kurt to ask Magneto-- sorry, Erik. It’s a desperation he never wants to hear again.

     It takes them what feels like forever-- it’s really only another six days-- and then, finally, Erik breaks the silence, to announce that they’ve reached their destination. Kurt is thrilled-- he can find Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, who can help him get Peter back… He has to find her. Now. Kurt is ready to beg Erik-- ready to actually get down on his hands and knees and beg-- to help him find Wanda.

     Luckily enough, he doesn’t have to. She finds them.

     “Father! What are you doing here? Has something happened?”

     Wanda is… well, not quite what Kurt was expecting. He wasn’t sure what, exactly it is that he was expecting-- but Wanda is not that. She looks so much like Peter, yet so different. Her eyes are brown like Peter’s, but they don’t dance in the light like Peter’s do. Hers are colder, more hardened.

     As if she’s seen things that Peter hasn’t. The other thing about her-- she doesn’t have Peter’s optimism. She immediately thinks that Erik has returned to Genosha because something is wrong. Which, it is-- but that isn’t the point. Kurt feels nervous around her, too. Wanda looks nervous, too. Kurt feels a tiny bit of sympathy for her. Just a tiny, tiny bit.

     He clears his throat, and she looks at him for the first time. She looks startled. “Who are you?” She demands, making Kurt flinch away from her like she’s hurt him. He thinks for a moment, because honestly, what do you say to your dead best friend’s living sister? “I… Peter sent me.” He confesses. Her eyes widen, and she looks so, _so_ sad. He feels even worse now, but pushes ahead. “He… he was- is- my best friend. But he’s… fading away. He said that you could help.” Wanda nods, and Kurt’s heart soars-- there’s a way to help Peter! But she’s also looking tentative.

     “If I do bring him back for you,” she begins, “there is… a high possibility that timelines will be altered. If they are, well… you’ll have to fix them.”

     Well, it’s an if, so Kurt banishes the thought from his mind. The important thing now is that Wanda can help Peter. Kurt is eager to get back to Westchester and fix Peter, but Wanda and Erik insist on taking their time. Kurt doesn’t understand until he wakes up the middle of the night and finds them talking-- they’ve missed each other, of course. He forgot that Erik was Wanda’s father, too. And that ends his protests.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry.  
> Mein freund - My friend.
> 
> Also, in Peter's story about the teleporter and the shape-shifter, the names are changed, because obviously, Kurt doesn't know that Peter is talking about Raven and Azazel.


End file.
